


I ain't going nowhere 'cause your a keeper

by ignaloser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Penelope is a simp for Josie wbk, Protective Caroline, drunk Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaloser/pseuds/ignaloser
Summary: Josie get's too drunk to function and Penelope takes care of her
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Penelope Park, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, background Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	I ain't going nowhere 'cause your a keeper

Caroline doesn’t like Penelope Park with her daughter.

Over the course of the 3 month’s that she’s been at the school, Penelope seems to always have girls around her, and Caroline has a nagging feeling that Penelope is a bad influence on Josie. The girl is always getting in trouble and is constantly giving attitude to authority figures. But her daughter likes to be with Penelope after lunch, and Caroline notices that when Josie goes to the witch, everyone else around her is forgotten and she focuses all of her attention on Josie.

And Josie has been happier with Penelope as a friend, so she can’t be that bad right? Regardless, she's skeptical of Penelope.

So when Caroline sees Penelope walking away with her drunk daughter around her arm, her first thought is to pull Josie away from this girl that’s going to corrupt her. But she has to manage to get through the hordes of drunk teenagers at the party. 

As she’s telling kids to get back to their rooms she sees Josie fall on the floor. She’s about to go help her daughter but a student just threw up in front of her, and her duty as headmistress tells her to help them first.

And even though she can’t make it to her daughter she uses her enhanced hearing to listen in on their conversation.

~~~~~~~~ 

Penelope was looking through the crowds of horny pubescent teens for her favorite pouty brunette. She found her stumbling by herself out of the old mill, away from Hope and Lizzie (Which was weird because she could've sworn she just saw them making out over by the tree a couple of minutes ago).

She was with her for most of the party, but left her about an hour ago to play beer pong because Jed needed a partner to beat Kaleb and MG. When she left Josie she was acting relatively normal. Not sober, but definitely not as drunk as she seems right now.

She quickly made her way to Josie and steadied her upright.

“PENELOPE”

“God, Josie how drunk are you?” Penelope questions and immediately regrets saying it to a very emotional drunk like the brunette.

Josie gives her a pout and looks down at the floor like someone just kicked her puppy.

“H-hey Jojo, I’m sorry. Look at me. Please” She brings her index finger under Josie’s chin to get her to look up. “I just didn’t expect you to be so loud, I’m sorry. How about I help you get back to your room?”

“Okay, let’s go penny” She perked up right away when Penelope wrapped her arm around the taller girl's waist. She took Josie’s right arm and brought it around her shoulders to help keep her on her feet.

They make it a total of 3 steps like that before Josie trips on a tree root and falls down on the floor, bringing Penelope down with her. When Penelope landed she was on top of Josie, with her body in between her legs. “Shit, Josie you okay?” 

They stare into each other’s eyes and everything around them fades. Josie doesn’t feel the cold hard dirt under her anymore. She’s encompassed by Penelope’s lavender perfume, and all she feels is lightning where Penelope’s body is on her’s and-

did her eyes just flick down to my lips? 

Based off the light pink tint that rises on Penelope’s face, Josie was right. She smirks just having caught the HWIC Penelope blushing because of simply falling on top of her.

Penelope sees the smug look on Josie’s face and just knows that she was caught. She’s also painfully aware of the little space between them.

Josie, having liquid courage running through her veins, grabs onto Penelope’s collar and pulls the green eyed girl towards her for a slow, sweet, and passionate kiss. For their first kiss it’s perfect even if they are on the floor of the woods.

And god, Josie’s just glad that they got to do this. After all the flirting they’ve been doing for the past few weeks, all she wanted to do was kiss Penelope. As they're kissing their lips fit perfectly together and, as chicle as this sounds, she felt fireworks go off.

Penelope starts kissing back right away. She's wanted to do this for so long but hasn’t because she wanted Josie to after what she wanted, and be the one to start their first kiss. This undoubtedly the best kiss she’s ever had.

When they part, Penelope leans her forehead down onto Josie's. They’re both breathing heavily and Josie gives Penelope a second before going for another kiss. But Penelope pulls away before their lips can touch.

“Josie, you're super drunk right now. And as much as I want to kiss you, and trust I really do, we can’t ‘cause I don’t truly have your consent. If tomorrow you decide that you want to kiss me again you can, okay?”

Josie makes her pouty face and nods, and god Penelope really wants to just kiss those lips again. But instead she gathers all of her self-control, kisses her cheek instead, and gets off of Josie. They both immediately miss the contact but stand up.

Josie starts walking and totally forgets how much she drank because she’s about to fall again but Penelope steadies her, placing her hands on her waist. “I’m going to carry you now.”

Even though Penelope’s short, she’s strong. You wouldn’t be able to tell from looking at her, but she’s muscular. A product of late night workouts with Hope on the docks when her best-friend had too much pent up energy and couldn’t sleep.

Penelope picks her up, bridal style with one arm under her back and the other holding her legs up. Josie's arms instinctively wrapped around her neck. 

“Let’s get you back to your room now, okay?”

Caroline, having finally gotten through the sea of students, takes this time to interject and stops Penelope from walking any further, “Penelope.” She raises her eyebrow looking down at her daughter in the raven haired girl’s arms.

“Look mom” Josie drunkenly slurs “penny, my knight in shining armor”

She brings her right hand off from around Penelope’s neck and moves it to her cheek so she can get Penelope to look down at her. As they stare into each other’s eyes lovingly Josie can map out the constellations in the golden flecks of the deep forest orbs.

Just as a percussion, even though Caroline can see that Penelope cares she says “Get her to her room and don’t try anything. I’m going to get the rest of these kids out of here and then I’m going to the room to check on her.”

Penelope, unable to pull away from looking at Josie's eyes, nods and just like that Caroline uses her vampire speed and is nowhere to be seen.

Josie rubs her thumb across Penelope's cheek one more time and Penelope’s eyes flutter shut at the movement leaning into her touch. Josie moves her hand to link with her other behind Penelope's neck and nuzzles her face into Penelope's chest.

Penelope starts walking them both toward the school.

About 2 minutes later Josie starts to hum a song that Penelope doesn’t yet recognize but when she starts singing the second verse, Penelope immediately recognizes the song as “Best Part” by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R. 

And damn, when she starts to sing it is downright the best thing that Penelope, in her 17 years of life, has ever heard. She can just imagine Josie singing her to sleep late at night in the comfort of her arms. Or performing on a stage and having everyone see Josie as the goddess she is. Or imagine walking into her bathroom and seeing Josie using a hairbrush or toothbrush to sing and being a total dork. But being her dork.

And Penelope really wants Josie to be her dork.

Josie uses her heavenly voice to sing until Daniel Caesar’s part of the song until she abruptly goes quiet. Penelope looks down at her confused as to why she stopped.

“Can you sing with me penny? Please?” 

And fuck Penelope just can’t say no to Josie and her pouty face, so she continues on where Josie left off and they sing together, in the woods, after a party, where Josie got completely zooted.

Josie smiles and places a kiss on Penelope's neck when she hears her start to sing. And naturally - ‘cause this happens to everyone right? - her heart rate picks up. And why is her stomach spinning just because of a small kiss to her neck? Like for real, what’s Josie doing to her? This only happens when she’s near Josie. Is this how Josie feels whenever she flirts with her and makes her blush? Because it’s a weird feeling, but she’s not really against it because it’s Josie who’s causing her to act like a flustered puddle of witch.

They reach the end of the woods and can see the lights of the school as they finish the song.

While crossing the large field to get to the school they sing “The Way'' by Ariana Grande. Josie gracefully sings all of Ariana’s parts where Penelope raps Mac Miller's part.

~~~~~~~

Penelope finally makes her way to Josie's and Lizzie’s room when she stops to open the door.

“Wait. How did you know where my room is? You’ve never been here?”

And curse Josie's beautiful brilliant brain because even in her drunkenness she can point out the smallest things. 

“You remember Valentine’s Day?” Josie cautiously nods. “I was the one who left you the flowers and bear in front of your door.'' Penelope blushes and looks away because she never planned on telling Josie that.

“Crazy,'' Josie mumbles out “Lizzie and I were wondering who sent that. Thank you'' Josie leans up and places a soft kiss to her cheek.

Penelope gives her a sweet shining smile and asks Josie where her keys are.

“It’s open.”

Penelope looks down and gives her what must look like a confused face because Josie starts to explain “Lizzie never remembers to lock it and she left last for the party.”

And then shit. Penelope remembers Lizzie. What if she’s in the room right now? She hates me, what’s she going to say to Josie about me bringing her back? What if she’s in there with Hope right now?

Josie doesn’t notice Penelope's inner predicament and turns the knob to open the door. Penelope walks in and lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, when she sees that it’s empty.

She looks around to see which side is Josie's and can tell right away by the stuffed bear on the bed, which was a part of the Valentines gift she gave Josie.

She lays Josie down on her bed and takes her shoes and socks off.

“Do you want to change into your pajamas?”

Josie nods and looks over at her dresser by the wall. Penelope walks over and hears Josie mumble, “bottom left”

She opens that drawer and finds a Salvatore hoodie and sleep shorts. Taking a closer look at the hoodie she can see that it’s the one that’s been missing from her closet. And sure enough when she flips it over it has her last name ‘Park’ and her football number. After their most recent game, she could've sworn that she left it in the library but when she went back it was nowhere to be found. Then it hits her and she’s smiling to herself like an idiot, because Josie must've taken it after they finished studying and Penelope left.

She goes back over to Josie and helps sit her up. Josie tries to get her shirt off but can’t so she looks up to Penelope and whispers in the softest voice, “Help” with her signature pout.

So Penelope has to help Josie take off her shirt and she tries her hardest not to stare at Josie's chest. She fumbles for the hoodie and pulls it over Josie's head and arms, onto her body. She then helps Josie unzip her skirt and pulls it down. Penelope’s face heats up touching Josie's legs but when she looks back at Josie's all she can see are big brown doe eyes looking at her like she’s the best thing to ever happen.

Josie feels goosebumps in the wake of the touch of Penelope’s fingers down her legs, and she can’t help but look up at her with pure admiration. Penelope quickly looks away and finishes helping Josie put on her shorts.

She lays Josie back down, covers her and places a kiss on her cheek because she looks like she’s fallen asleep.

“Goodnight Jojo”

She turns to leave but soft fingers wrap around her wrist stopping her.

“Stay. Please”

Josie’s looking at her with her pouty face and moved her hand so it’s in Penelope’s, with her thumb rubbing across her knuckles. And fuck this is the third time tonight that she can’t seem to say no to that face. She starts to think that she can’t deny Josie of anything from now on.

“Okay” she whispers.

She lets go of Josie's hands and Josie immediately whimpers at the loss of contact.

Penelope takes off her shoes and jacket, walks around the bed and climbs into the spot next to Josie.

Right when her body meets the mattress Josie throws her arm across her stomach and rests her head in Penelope's neck right under her chin. Josie moves closer and gets comfortable, “goodnight penny” she kisses her neck softly before falling into a deep slumber.

Penelope strokes her hand through Josie's hair then settles it around her body pulling her closer. She kisses her forehead and whispers “goodnight."

And Penelope totally plans on staying for just 5 minutes, just until she’s sure that Josie is asleep. But ends up falling asleep to the soft breath against her neck and the steady rhythm of Josie’s heartbeat against her chest.

~~~~~~~

Around 40 minutes later Caroline quietly walks into the room and is surprised to see that Penelope is sleeping in bed with her daughter’s body clutching her like she’s her lifeline.

She walks up to Josie and brings the covers over their bodies, leans down and kisses Josie's head.

Penelope stirs awake, and lifts her head to look down at the body on top of her and smiles softly. She rests her head back on the pillow about to go back to sleep when she gets the scare of a lifetime, looking at Caroline next to the bed.

She jumps a little from the shock, and Josie’s grip instinctively grows stronger against her body.

“Ms.Forbes, I-I’m... uhm I brought Josie back, and uhm, she asked me to stay with her, a-and nothing happened I just helped her back here... and couldn’t really so no when she asked ‘cause she just didn’t want to be alone, b-but I’ll go now, yeah, Imma head out, sorry for you know, you probably didn’t want to see me here.”

Penelope finished sputtering out her rant starting to get up when Caroline placed her hand on her shoulder keeping her on the bed.

“Penelope it’s okay, I didn’t expect you to be here but it’s fine. Stay the night because I don’t think you’ll be able to get out of her death grip.” She looks down at Josie and smile’s at her daughter knowing how cuddly she is.

“I won’t sleep in her room again Ms.Forbes”

“I know” She walks toward the the door and grips the handle, “Goodnight Penelope”

“Goodnight Ms.Forbes”

She opens the door and Penelope exhales resting her head back on the pillow. “Oh, and Penelope…” She picks her head back up, “Thank you. For taking care of her”

“Of course,” she looks down at Josie’s sleeping form “I’ll do anything for her.”

And as Caroline’s walking out of her daughter's room, leaving her in the care of someone who's willing to do anything to protect her, she thinks Penelope isn’t so bad for her daughter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, hopefully you liked it. If you have any constructive criticism that would would be helpful cause i want to continue writing posie for our dying fandom. Also, go check out my twitter if you want @ignaloser
> 
> The songs i used are pretty popular, but if you don't know them you should check them out. RIP Mac Miller


End file.
